Atrocitus
Atros, later going by the name Atrocitus, is the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, a being filled with unbridled rage. History Origins Atros was a native of the planet Ryut, located in Sector 666 of the 3600 space sectors of the universe. When he was an adult he met a woman named Ferta who he quickly fell in love with. Atros and Ferta would eventually get married and have two children, a daughter named Trakka and a son named Limmy. When Trakka and Limmy were young children, an intergalactic police force known as the Manhunters arrived on Ryut. These Manhunters were androids created by the immortal and ultra-intelligent Guardians of the Universe. Soon enough the Manhunters posted in Sector 666 began malfunctioning, killing anybody who committed a minor crime such as J-walking. Eventually the Manhunters devolved further and began killing everybody and everything in the Sector. Atros and his family were caught in the middle of this massacre, with Atros's family being butchered by the malfunctioning androids. Consumed by rage and grief, Atros fought the Manhunters with all his might, until the planet was ash and his civilization was gone. In the aftermath of the massacre, Atros was discovered marooned on his home world by four creatures. These creatures were the only other survivors of the 666 massacre, named Qull, Roixeaume, Orphram and Dal Xauix. These creatures believed that the Guardians should be held responsible for the massacre of Sector 666 as did Atros. The four survivors convinced Atros to join them on their quest for vengeance, and they became known as the Five Inversions. The Five Inversions would battle the servants of the guardians for centuries, using cruel blood-magic. The Inversions eventually formed the Empire of Tears, a network of planets in Sector 2814 which was ruled from the planet Ysmault. After two millennia of the Empire, Atros sought to hold new power in order to exact his vengeance. Atros seduced Roixeaume into giving him more powers of blood magic. From there he kidnapped a Guardian and killed him with his bare hands. With the blood of the Guardian Atros gazed into his own future and saw himself standing over the corpses of the inversions on Ysmault. After many more eons Atros and the inversions are finally defeated by the guardians due to the might of the new Green Lantern Corps. The group was left to rot on Ysmault. Knowing the prophecy must be fulfilled, Atros killed the Five Inversion making himself the last survivor of Sector 666. He then took the blood of the Inversions and began unlocking the red light of rage. Using their blood he constructed the Central Power Battery on Ysmault, a device that filled with red light that would refill the rage of any Lantern should they need it. He then empowered the rage within himself, constructing the first Red Lantern Ring. This power ring would allow Atros to direct his rage in the form of light, and replaced his heart. With this Central Power Battery and Ring, Atros became Atrocitus, the first of the Red Lanterns of rage. Eventually he created more rings which picked the most hate fuelled beings in the galaxy and made them into the first of the Red Lantern Corps Since then, Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns have become periodic enemies of the Guardians and their Green Lanterns. Year Zero Atrocitus began a mass recruitment campaign across the universe, drawing many more members into its ranks, preparing to move again. Atrocitus invaded the Earth and fought a long and hard battle, his Red Lanterns spewing across the Earth and inflicting upon it heavy casualties. He fought Nathaniel, an angel, and Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Earth. Atrocitus was eventually fought off by the might of the GL Corps. Powers and Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology ** Immortality: Atros's race have an incredibly long lifespan. It is unknown how long they live for but Atrocitus fought the Manhunters for centuries before unlocking the red light of rage. ** Superhuman Strength: Atros's physiology boasts a strength level far greater then any human. He was able to destroy multiple Manhunters with nothing but his brute strength and his hatred for them. Atrocitus' strength is immense enough to overpower both Apollo and Martian Manhunter. Even ringless, he could break out of Sinestro's constructs. His strength was formidable enough to allow him to kill a Guardian of the Universe ** Superhuman Durability: '''Atrocitus is durable enough to withstand blasts from Volthoom, Sinestro and a combined attack from Hal Jordan and GL Sinestro. Red Lanterns usually cannot live without their ring, as it replaces their heart, Atrocitus however can survive without his ring attached. ** '''Claws * Magic: Using blood magic, he is able to call upon the necromancy powers formerly used by the Empire of Tears and later the Five Inversions. This magic is steeped in ancient and complex rituals. ** Precognition: By using blood rituals, he is capable of opening himself to discern the future. General prophecy is easier to ascertain than specific knowledge. He and other inversions were able to foretell the Blackest Night prophecy and determine the beginning of the fall of Sinestro from the Green Lantern Corps. But when he was upon Earth looking for William Hand, he had to enact a blood ritual to discern specific details of his whereabouts. Abilities * Boundless Rage: Over countless millennia of imprisonment, Atrocitus has developed a tremendous rage and hatred for his jailers, the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps. His rage is so immense, that he was able to withstand Martian Manhunter's mental intrusions, and instead "infect" Martian Manhunter with rage. * Occultism Paraphernalia Equipment * Red Power Battery Weapons * Red Power Ring:Red Energy Conduit: The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. ** Rage Plasma: The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. This power is so strong that it can destroy members of the Black Lantern Corps by obliterating them faster than they can regenerate. It was so potent that it could even burn the New God like Relic despite his odd regenesis within the reality lesion elevating him to deified status. ** Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. ** Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. ** Force-Field: The ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. ** Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. ** Rage Absorption: The Red Power Ring can be used to absorb red energy that has been released into the air of a world, absorbing another's rage if the person being absorbed from is not wearing a Red ring themselves.4 ** Rage Infection: The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. ** Rage Transformation: All Red Power Rings bring about an odd transformation within the hosts being, most every change varies from wearer to wearer. Said transition can be as menial as a simple costume change to as dramatic as a full on biophysical metamorphosis, two such transformations occurred in Red Lanterns Rankorr and Judge Sheko.56 The alterations are more than skin deep, those with exceptionally strong fury can become physically and emotionally more powerful than the average feral lantern. Even retaining some small part of their mental stability while developing new powers unique to themselves. ** Rage Empowerment: the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. ** Rage Telepathy: As learned by Judge Sheko and taught to Guy Gardner, the ring can be used, on contact with a particularly rage-filled individual, to discern the motivating factor behind said rage.7 More skilled users can read the minds of anyone with or without rage in their being and judge them accordingly.8 However, it takes a strong mind to be able to handle the amount of rage of certain individuals, and so the user may be overcome if they are not careful.9 ** Healing: The plasma coursing through the veins of the Red Lanterns allows them to heal themselves. ** Blood Portals: A unique quality of the Power Ring, is their capacity to open portals out of the red lantern's plasmoid blood. Enabling the wielder in question to traverse interstellar distances in an instant.10 ** Black Lantern Resistance: As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright, due to their bodies running on the red energy rather than their own blood. ** Haemopotent Replication: It has been said by Atrocitus that should a Red Lantern consume the blood of another Red Lantern possessing certain abilities unique to themselves, i.e. creating energy constructs, they too will gain the ability said blood source possesses. ** Illusion Generation: The outfit of a Red Lantern can be made invisible to any who the user does not want to see it.11 ** Rage Mind Control: Through the red light, Atrocitus can warp the psychological state of anyone who comes in contact with it. Making them both a slave to his will as well as their own mindless ire, whether the effected are wearing a red ring or not.12 The more powerful the underlying anger is within the subject, the greater chance there is of succumbing to its influence.13 Moreover, the exceptionally powerful manipulated who succumb to it are more prone to calling a Red Power ring to them.